Drama Desk Awards Starring Seto kaiba!
by catsblood15
Summary: Seto host the drama awards and has every one including my self laughing. Short bits from kristan Chenoweths show stopping numbers. please read and do say what u think! thank u!
1. small doesnt matter

(AN:ok the real person who did and sang this was kristan chenoweth who played Galinda the good witch in Wicked. now Seto is 13 years old and is 4 feet and 11 inches he hasnt hit his growth spirt yet k)

The audiance took their seats as Seto kaibas voice came on the microphone.

"Um hey you guys out there its me. Listen um im about to make my entrance and if i hear one cell phone or beeper go off so help me ill make this mother 12 hours long. So turn it off yes that means you Alec Baldwin. Thank you. "

The audiance laughed as Dave Chapmin annouced Seto's entrance.

"Ladies and Gentleman please welcome a wonderful boy who dances on point...just to be taller of course. That spunky 4'11 bundle of dynamite, SETO KAIBA!!!!!"

_** Clapping from the audiance and curtain rises **_

"Thank you thank you so much. And hello, welcome to the 52nd Drama Desk awards. Tonight 27 winners are going to leave here very happy. And 137 nomenees are going to leave here bitter and consider getting out of the business."

_** Clapping and laughing from audiance **_

"But you know what," Seto continued "no matter who wins or who should have stayed home, It's all theater and i love it i really, really do. Wether its in some hole in the east side with no pay, or staring in a break out role on broadway which earns you a tony, a drama desk, your own sitcom, several featured films, a reacuring role in a critacly claimed t.v series, a dozen magazine covers, a spot on Ellen and lands you right back on broadway in what ever show you choose. Its all wanderful." 

_** Clapping and laughing from audiance **_

"Hahahaaha. and you know what you guys, it takes all kinds regardless of age, gender, or height limitations, can make it big in sho w business i mean just look at me,"

_** music starts playing. Seto starts singing **_

"When your as small as I, is anyone as small as I?

You learn to see the world through diffrent glasses,

I'm eye to eye with any pup,and everyday is looking up,

Why I can spot 12 friends just from their asses,

Size doesnt matter, Im here to confide,

It aint the tractor its the way that you ride,

everybody thinks in pounds, not ounces,

i dont really care as long as it bounces,

size doesnt matter, just look at my shoes,

i still dropped a $1000 on dear jimmey chu'es,

But here tonight, to noone is ignored, size doesnt matter

to the drama desk awards, not one bit!, even Martin short was nominated,

oh and willam i belong lol size doesnt matter, bacteria kills,

one sheet of bounty picks up hundreds of spills,

shakespear's incoation on a poney wouldnt get you noticed by the tony!

Size doesnt matter, you have to admit, ask any teenage boy 'a tit is a tit'

and here tonight, each bit can be adored! size doesnt matter to the drama desk awards,

You could be big, you could be small, you could play nightly or one night last fall!

everything is equal OH! APPLE TREE THE SEQUAL! size doesnt matter,

thats the thing that I mean, there are shows in here tonight i dont think anyones seen,

but lean or fat, tall or simly bore,

_** 2 16 year old girls who are 5' 7 came out holding an award above Seto's head **_

Size doesnt matter, " just lower it abit"

size doesnt mater, "i just want to tough it jeez"

Size doesnt matter to the drama desk..."

_** auncer guy Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome 8 time Drama Desk award winner Tommy Tune!"**_

"AWARDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" seto finished as he walked over to Tommy Tune who bent down and gave Seto a kss on his cheek. "Ahahahah thank you " seto said as he walked of the stage

(if you want to c the perforemance plz go to it is not my video although my account name is catsblood15. enjoy)


	2. pirate king

(AN: this chapter is short as the video is short. if u want to c this video and chapter 1s video plz go to my account at the bottom.)

_**Music starts playing, seto comes out on stage wearing an eye patch **_

_**Seto starts to dance the irish dance**_

_**Seto sings**_

"See this boy, watch my scene

im the pirate king!"

_**Audiance: clapping and laughing**_

_**Seto starts talking with a britsh accent**_

"Hellen, Hellen marring eat your heart out

im so sorry you did not shoot that deer and now

_**Audiance: laughing**_

i am pleased as punch to introduce 4 time drama desk award winner and a marvalous actor and a great old bloke, Mr. Jim Dale!"

_**Audiance: clapping **_

_**Seto leaves the stage while Jim Dale arrives**_

_**(So wut do u think so far???)**_


End file.
